Feed units of the type mentioned in the introduction have long been known in the prior art. In these units the pump holder of a feed unit serves to arrange the fuel pump in a fixed manner in the surge chamber, while it also has the function of damping vibrations generated by the fuel pump or to prevent them from being transmitted to the surge chamber. Undesired noises can be reduced in this way. Known in particular for damping vibrations of the fuel pump are numerous pump holders which have a first mount for mounting the fuel pump and a second mount for fastening the pump holder to the surge chamber. The two mounts are connected by an interposed damping element which has the function of preventing vibrations from being transmitted from the first mount to the second mount. The damping element is generally an elastic part which receives its elasticity through the selection of material, preferably rubber, or through its configuration, preferably in the form of a spiral or a meander. A disadvantage of these pump holders is their relatively complex shape, so that their manufacture is associated with considerable cost.